Migration of servers or applications involves moving the data and files from a source system to a target system, and configuring the target system and the appropriate configuration data associated with the servers or applications in the target system so that the migrated servers and/or applications run on the target system as they did on the source system. In order to ensure that the migrated servers or applications were properly installed on the target system, post-migration testing may be performed.
User acceptance tests (UAT) are one way of post-migration tests. However, they are time-consuming and depend strongly on application knowledge. Another way is comparing by duplicating traffic, e.g., splitting the traffic at routers in real time. However, such a change in a source network is often difficult to achieve, e.g., because the network is controlled by a different organization than the servers, or because network changes are strongly audited, or because the source system and the untested target system are not allowed to be in the same network segments.